The Promise
by Girl.Number2
Summary: At age 5 he made her a promise, to be friends forever and ever. Years go on and things change, she's in love with him and he pretends she's invisible. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying out something different. Loosely based off personal experiences, except set in the Twilight world. Which of course belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

BPOV

I remember sitting on the swings with him beside me. The little boy with bright green eyes and copper colored hair. My best friend in the whole world. Edward.

I remember when Lauren, a girl in the grade above us, came over to me and told me that my long brown hair was ugly and that she was going to give me a haircut. She had pushed me onto a bench, I couldn't find a way to get away from her, so I closed my eyes and started to beg for her to stop. The next thing I knew was that Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me away, while Lauren was shrieking about someone kicking a muddy ball at her and her new clothes.

We ran and ran until we had reached our special spot, it was a small little tree all the way in the corner of the school, far away from all the noise of the playground and the screaming Lauren. This was the place that we would come to when we just need to get away from all of them.

It was here that I finally broke down and told him everything, and not just about Lauren bullying me. I told him how my mom and dad had been arguing a lot, more then the ever had. I told him how my dog, Sam, had run away from home, and how I thought that my mom or dad or even both was gonna run away from home or from me. The whole time I spent telling him everything I was scared of, he held my hand and when I was finished he gave me the biggest strongest hug a 5 year old can manage, looked into my brown eyes with his bright green ones and made me a promise that I will never forget.

"You don't have to be scared anymore Bella. I'm gonna keep you safe forever and ever, because we will be friends forever," the 5 year old Edward had promised me.

And it's remembering that promise everyday, that breaks me the most. Because I believed him with my whole heart, that we would indeed be friends forever.

Oh how wrong I was...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so short, next chapter will be longer! Please review! :)<strong>

**-Girl#2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness! Thank you to the people who reviewed, favorited, and read my story! It made my day! :) Sorry this took a while to get out, I didn't realize how difficult it actually is to write something!**

Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

5 years later

"It's time Bella! Get in the car, let's go," my mom yelled to me from her car while I stood on our front step refusing to let go of my dad.

"Please daddy, don't make me go. Don't make me leave," I cried to my father, Charlie.

He bent down to my size, gently pulled my chin up so that we were eye to eye, wiped away some of my fallen tears, and told me, "Bells, honey, this is not for forever. I wish more than anything in the world, that you could stay here with me, but right now your momma needs you. I'll call you everyday, see you as much as I can, and try to get you back home soon".

"BELLA LET'S GO!," my mom had gotten rather impatient as I said good bye to my dad.

"Bells, I love you," Charlie told me as he wiped away a traitorous tear that had fallen down his cheek. That was the first time I had ever seen my father cry and it was

not something that I liked.

I gave him one last hug, patted Emily, my new puppy, grabbed my backpack that was full of things to keep busy in the car, and walked to the car refusing to look at my mother.

She was the one that was forcing me to go. Forcing me from my home, tearing up our family, and taking me away from Edward. I was not happy with her in the least.

I sat in my seat, holding my backpack, thinking about everything, when all of a sudden I saw a little copper head run to my door and open it.

"Hurry up Bella! Get out! Come on I'm gonna save you." He was trying to catch his breath and talk at the same time, so I couldn't really understand what he said. But when his words didn't work, he grabbed my hand and we ran. Just like we had when we were 5, we ran to our safe spot, which recently had become a big willow tree with droopy branches that almost touched the ground, at the very very far corner in Edward's gigantic forest-like backyard.

We stayed hidden for what felt like days, the whole time Edward trying to calm me down with funny stories, funny faces, playing UNO, which was kind of difficult because while we were there Edward never once let go of my hand. When I had finally calmed down enough to talk, I asked him why he did it? Why did he save me?

"Silly Bella," he told me, "I had to save you! I don't want you to leave, if you leave we won't be friends anymore because we will never see each other. So you have to stay here with me."

"I don't want to leave Edward, but my Mom is being mean and says that I don't have a choice," I told him as more tears rolled down.

"Please don't leave Bella," Edward said, "Promise that you'll try to stay?".

"I'll try my hardest Edward, I promise," I told him.

We were both emotionally and physically exhausted, so he wiped the tears off my face, and held me close to him, while we waited to be found.

I was awakened by a bright light being shone in my face, I looked up to see my father in his police uniform shining his flash light in our direction. Looking at the sky, I could tell that it was dusk, so we had been out here for about an hour.

"Renee! Esme! I found them. They are right here and perfectly fine," my dad yelled to my mother and Edward's mother, both of who started running towards us.

"Bella! What were you thinking? I'm so glad that you're okay," Renee yelled as she grabbed me into hug.

Then all of a sudden, she let go of me and turned to Edward who hide in Esme's arms.

"This is all your fault," she told him in her coldest voice, "Bella was perfectly fine leaving this horrible little town, until you came and practically kidnapped her-"

"RENEE! That is enough!," Charlie told her as he stepped in between her and Edward. Edward watched everything from the safety of his mother's arms, with his bright green eyes flicking between my parents. Esme, who had always been incredibly nice to me, was the only one who was looking at me to make sure that I was okay.

"Charlie, don't start. Bella hates it here, so I'm saving her from a horrible boring life living here. If she stays here, her and that boy would probably get married straight out of school, she'd get knocked up as a teenager, and her life would be over!," my mother said angrily.

"Don't even try to say any of that, Renee! Isabella is not you! She will not make your so-called stupid mistakes. I can't believe you," my dad told my mom.

"Well you can believe what you want to believe, but it still changes nothing. Bella will be coming with me, and we will be leaving here," she turned to face me and said, "Bella get your bag, we are getting out of here. Esme, you really should learn how to control that boy of yours."

Esme stood there looking like she had been slapped. I couldn't believe how my mother was acting. Esme had always been so kind to my mother, Charlie, and me, and Edward was at our house practically everyday. And now she was treating them as if they should be cleaning her shoes and worshipping the ground she walked on.

I wanted to yell and scream at her, tell her that I was not leaving, tell her that she was the one who was acting horrible. I wanted to put my foot down, but I never got the chance. She turned to where I was at, grabbed my bag and then my arm and dragged me to the car. I was put in the car, locked into my seat, and then locked in the car before I could even understand everything that had just happened.

My mother hurried to get in the driver's seat and take off, while I looked out the car window through my blurry eyes, to see my father and Edward both standing there looking at me with tears rolling down their own faces. Esme waved sadly at me as my mother started the car and pulled out. I quickly turned around to look out the back window to see everyone one last time, only to see Edward running to try and catch the car.

"Don't go Bella! Please," he had yelled as my mother only drove faster.

"Out of sight, out of mind," my mother had told me when I wouldn't stop crying, "Don't worry sweetie, you will forget him, just as he will forget you. It'll all be better at our new home. You'll make lots of new friends, and be happy."

That was when I promised myself that I would never forget. I would never forget my home and my father Charlie. and I certainly would never forget Edward, my best friend.

But of course, time changes everything...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! It'd help a lot!<strong>

**-Girl#2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! You guys are awesome for reading and reviewing! Thanks!**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope ya like it. :)**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I stood there in the middle road staring at the car as it got smaller and smaller until it was gone, and she was gone with it.

Bella had always been my favorite best friend, I don't really know why. Something inside me told me that I needed to be friends with her, needed to protect her, it just felt right to.

I had asked my mom about this once when I was little, why I had to have a girl as a best friend. She just smiled at me and told me that we were destined to be, that it was fate, then she said a word that I didn't understand at the time. She had said that Bella and I were soulmates. I quickly forgot about it once my father, Carlisle arrived home from work. He had promised me that day that he would help me with my piano lessons.

After I realized that the car wasn't going to turn around, and Bella wasn't going to jump out at me and yell "Tricked you!" I made my way back to where my mother and Charlie were standing. I had always thought that Charlie was one of the strongest bravest people out there, since he was the police chief here in town, but when I looked at him now all I saw was a broken man. Bella and Renee had been his whole world, and now they were gone.

I went over to Charlie, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save her. I really didn't want her to leave," I told him while a few tears escaped my eyes.

He looked down at me with equally teared up eyes, "It's okay son. It wasn't your job to save her, but thank you so much for trying. I should have tried harder."

"Charlie, you know there is nothing you could have done when Renee makes up her mind about something, you know how she is," my mom tried to tell Bella's father.

"I know, but still...she took my baby girl away from me. What if she tells Bella to forget about me? And I never see my daughter again," Charlie asked my mother worriedly.

As soon as he said this panic began to set upon myself. What if Bella forgot about me? Would she? No! I tried to tell myself. I promised that I would be her friend forever, but what if she forgets my promise? It felt like someone was digging a hole inside me.

My mom had been trying to comfort Charlie, telling him that that was impossible, Bella loved him and knew what a great man he was, when she noticed me.

"Edward, look at me."

I looked into my mom's eyes that were etched with concern and love. She wiped the tears off my face, while she kneeled in front of me.

"Edward, it will be okay," she told me.

"How can you say that? My best friend is gone! She's never going to come back! She will forget me too!"

I had never cried this much over anyone. Not when my grandfather passed away from cancer and not even when my dog Paul ran away.

This felt like I was losing a part of me. And the idea that she wouldn't ever come back or would forget me, was just more than I could handle.

"Edward," I thought that it would be my mom trying to comfort me some more, but this time it came from Charlie, who put aside his own hurt to try and help me, "Bella will never forget you. You are one of her favorite people in the world. She talks about you non-stop at home."

When he said this to me, I felt hope course through my body. I must not have been showing it, because he added, "I promise you son, Bella could never forget about you."

Charlie walked my mother and I home, thanked us, and then looked down at me and for the first time that I can remember he gave me a hug. I squeezed him as hard as I could trying to let him know how sorry I was that I didn't save her this time.

He whispered in my ear while still hugging me, "Don't worry. My Bella would never forget you."

* * *

><p>Bella had been gone for 1 year. A very painful 365 days.<p>

Charlie had realized that it was impossible for him to live at that house because the memories were too painful, so he rented it out to the Hale family, while he stayed with his friend Billy in La Push.

The Hale's were new in town. Mr. and Mrs. Hale were both in real estate and they had a daughter, Rosalie, and son, Jasper, who were twins. The two of them were both my age and seemed to be pretty cool so far. They both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and were a little taller than me. It was nice having people to hang out with, but I still missed Bella.

I had written to her once a week for 10 months, but when the letters that I sent started to end up back at my house, and even the emails I sent her were never replied to, I started losing hope.

I figured she really had forgotten about me. Maybe it was time I do the same...

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Edward...<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought by reviewing, please? :)**

**-Girl#2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, and especially reviewed. You guys are awesome and made my day! **

**Sorry this chapter took a while to write, I've been kind of busy getting ready for school...Well anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

12 years old

I laid in my bed trying to remember my old life and keep myself from thinking about how much pain I was in.

It had been two years since Renee took me from Forks. Two years since I have spoke, seen, or heard from anyone from my hometown. I haven't even talked to my father, Charlie.

It's not like I haven't tried, though. The first place we stopped at I wrote letters to my dad and to Edward, and I asked Renee to please make sure that they got them. That was when I still believed my mom was good. But later that night after she thought that I was asleep in bed, I saw her sneak out of the house with my letters in hand. I was thrilled that she was going to mail them for me, so I watched her walk out the door, go down the street and then throw my letters into the garbage can. I stared at her shocked as she came back to the house, I didn't even try to go hide. She looked down at me with a sickly sweet smile and told me that it was for my own good. And when started crying and tried to argue with her, she quickly stopped me with the palm of her hand making contact with my cheek.

That was the first time she had hit me. Since then I have tried other ways to talk to my father or anyone from Forks; email, telephones, more letters. But every time, Renee always figures out how to stop me and then punish me for my actions.

She also keeps us moving around a lot. In two years we have lived in 6 different towns. We never stay long. However this time I think will be different, because she met someone.

Phil McCarty. The two of them met at the grocery store about a month ago. Phil is a widowed minor league baseball player with a son named Emmett, who is five years older than myself. He was very funny and has been my only friend I have made since we left Forks, but he doesn't know that Renee abuses me. Both Phil and Emmett are tall and very muscular, with brown curly hair, hazel eyes, and dimples. They are two of the kindest people I have ever met, which makes Phil's being with Renee difficult for me to understand.

Right now all four of us are sitting around our table eating a dinner that I made, but Renee took credit for. Whenever Phil and Emmett are around, I have to pretend like everything in my life is great and that Renee is the perfect mother. If I don't play her game, I am punished.

And that is the reason that I am laying in bed right now on my stomach, I had been watching her interact with Phil at the table, I watched her act the way she used to be when we were home with Charlie, and I couldn't take it anymore. I threw down my fork, and stormed off to my room.

"I'll go check on Bella, Ms. Swan," I could hear Emmett tell my mother.

"No, that's okay sweetie," Renee told him, "It's probably just her time of the month. She's been awfully moody lately. She probably just needs a mother daughter talk."

I prepared myself for the worst, but I could feel the anger growing inside of me. And when she came into my room, I exploded.

I told her that she doesn't deserve Phil, that he's too good for her, and that sooner or later he will realize that she is a monster.

As soon as I said it, I knew I shouldn't have. She turned to me and I could seen the anger on her face. I stood my ground when I knew I should have run, while she took off her belt, dragged me inside my room, and beat me.

"If you so much as make one squeak, and Phil or Emmett comes in here, I will make sure that never see your father or that stupid boy again," she threatened me.

Her threat didn't make any difference really, because after the first couple whacks I was engulfed in blackness.

* * *

><p>Emmett's POV<p>

17 years old

Something was up. Bella, who is usually so quiet and reserved, just threw her fork down and ran from the table. I could see it building in her as she watched her mother talk to my dad. She looked like a bomb that was just about to explode.

I wanted to go and make sure she was okay. I had become quite fond of Bella and thought of her as the little sister that I always wanted. In fact, I told everyone that she was my sister and she would introduce me as her big brother.

I told Renee that I could go and check on her, but she told me that she would do it because Bella probably just needed her mom right now. She stood up from the table and she had the same look that Bella had had, like she was going to explode.

Something just felt wrong to me and I needed to reassure myself that my growing suspicions were not right. That I had just been growing crazy.

So as soon as she left the table, I stood up and told my father that I had to go to the bathroom and I ran to the hall. Bella's door was locked shut from the inside, so I put my ear to it and listened as Bella was threatened into silence, and each crack of what sounded like a whip. I felt the hot tears rolling down my face, I finally knew why my little "sister" had all those bruises, why she was always so quiet, and why she wanted so desperately to go back to her father. I finally heard the beating stop, and the lock to the door being clicked open, so I hurried into the bathroom across the hall, while Renee walked back to the table.

I heard my dad tell her that I was in the restroom and the two of them continued talking, while I went to Bella's door. I was afraid of what I would find in there, but I opened the door to find my little sister unconscious on the floor, her back covered with huge red bloody welts.

I picked her up carefully in my arms, and put her on the bed. I kneeled down to her face, wiped my tears off of my face, and then brushed her hair back off her face.

"I promise you Bella, I will save you. I'll take you away from here, away from Renee and she will never touch you again," I promised her.

I kissed her forehead, and walked back out to the dining room, all the while I was making plans in my head to save my little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Bella and thank goodness for Emmett!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Pleaseee REVIEW and tell me what ya think? Please?**

**-Girl#2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. I am so sorry, it took so long for this. Life and School caught up with me and got crazy. Sorry.**

**I don't own any of Twilight. :/**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

EmPOV

After going home that night and trying to talk to my dad about Bella and Renee, he didn't believe me, and I knew I was on my own to help her. I remembered a conversation I had had when me and Bella were first getting to know each other, she had told me about her home, her best friend, and her dad who was a cop.

And that was when I decided to pick up the phone, and call in for help.

"Hello, Forks Police Station, how can we help you?" a man answered the phone. "Umm..hi. I'm looking for a Charlie Swan? I think he works there?"

"One moment please." I could hear the man walking, opening a door, and then the muffled sounds of a gruff voice talking with the phone answerer.

"Can I ask who you are and why you are calling?" He asked me. I began getting impatient and loosing my cool. "Look, can you please just tell him that this is about Bella! His daughter! And it's freaking important so he better pick up the dang phone!"

In the background, I could hear him say, "Uh Chief...I think you better take this." The phone switched hands, and then I was talking to the man who hopefully would help me save my little sis.

"What is this about? And who the heck are you?" Charlie Swan asked me.

"Sir this is about Bella. And I need your help. She needs our help."

"What's wrong with my baby girl? Did you do something? Did Renee do something? You better talk boy!"

"Sir, Renee has been abusing Bella. I don't..."

"WHAT? I AM GOING TO KILL THAT WOMAN! FIRST SHE TAKES MY BABY GIRL AWAY FROM ME AND NOW THIS! WHERE ARE THEY? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON? SPEAK!"

"Sir, I only just met them a month ago, but I already think of Bella as my little sister. My father had been seeing Renee, and only last night did I realize what was going on. Please help me," by this time I was on the verge of begging and tears, he just had to help me, "We are in Phoenix, Arizona."

"I'll be there tonight," he promised me.

I then told him to meet us at a little diner that I had been to a couple of times before with friends. I also promised him that I would bring Bella and I would not be taking her back to Renee.

He readily agreed to it all, and hung up with a "Thank You."

* * *

><p>Somehow I managed to make it through school, I don't remember any of it, all I could think about was my little sister unconsious and bloody. Finally the bell rang, and I ran over to Renee's house as fast as I could. I knew that only Bella would be home right now, and it would be the perfect time to make our escape. I knocked on the door furiously until it slowly cracked open, to reveal my little sis.<p>

"Um, hey Em. What are you doing here? Your dad's not here, if you are looking for him?" she said nervously.

"Bells, I know. And I am going to get you out of here. Get your things."

"What are you talking about Em? You know what? Is the earth ending and someone forgot to tell me?" she joked with me. "Come on brother bear, come inside and have something to drink, I think this heat is getting to you."

"Bella. No. I saw. I saw what happened to you last night. And I won't let it happen again. I'm getting you out of here! Let's go!" I told her.

She stood there with a blank stare on her face. "Come on Bells! Renee will be home in a half hour. Get your things! Or do you want to stay here and get beat for the rest of your life? Don't you want to get away from here? From her? Charlie is coming to get you, but we need to go!"

I could tell she wasn't going to be able to do this, so I ran to her room, and started throwing things, clothes, books into a bag. And went back out and found her in the same place I left her. I dug through one of her notebooks, found a pen, and wrote a message to Renee.

_I know what you did. You are worthless trash. You don't deserve someone as special in your life as Bella. If you ever try to find her, talk to her, or even look for her, I will make your life miserable. I am giving her back to the people that actually love her. Stay away. Love, Emmett._

We got to the diner an hour early, I ordered her her favorite milkshake, and tried to cheer her up with jokes and funny faces, but nothing worked. That is until I saw a man walk over to our table and said, "Bells?"

She whipped her head around and tears poured down her face, "Daddy?"

"Oh baby girl. I am so sorry. I should never have let her take you. Please please forgive me. I missed you so much. I hate her for what she did to you, but baby I love you so much."

They clung to each other, so hard that I thought somebody had put super glue between them.

Charlie then noticed me sitting there, "Your Emmett, right?"

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Thank you so much for giving me back my baby girl. I owe you my life kid."

Bella stood up, walked over to me and hugged me with everything she had, and I squeezed her back with all the love I could.

"Thank you Em. Thank you for saving me, when no one else cared. I love you brother bear."

"I love you too little sis."

The three of us spent another hour sitting and discussing where we would go from here. Bella of course would go back with Charlie, where they would press charges on Renee for Child Abuse. And because I couldn't stand to be away from Bella, I decided that after graduation this year I would move to Forks as well.

I gave her one long last hug, and promised her that I would see her in a few months. And I watched as I could see the hope come alive in her eyes again. Then we said good bye and she and Charlie walked off together hand in hand, and I knew I had done right.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review, please?<strong>

**-Girl#2**


End file.
